The alternate universe
by Anthony Stark
Summary: An alternate universe... duh where anything can happen.Edward's gay, Al falls for him, Hoheinhiem is a state alchemist, Ed lives with him, and Winry has never met Ed. Up to chapter 8.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hard decision for any child to make. Two young boys, one seven, one eight, stood in the door to what had been their home a few hours before. Now it was simply a house. Their father stood next to a waiting car, sent by the military, and their mother stood beside her boys.  
Their names were Edward and Alphonse Elric. And their father, Hoenhiem Elric, was leaving them. For good. He had asked the elder of the two, Edward, only one question. "Will you come with me?" Hoenhiem had shown little interest in either of his children until recently, and he simply watched as Edward bit his lip. He was only eight, how did they expect him to make that choice on his own? The older boy brushed his chin-length, golden blonde bangs out of his face, pushing his braid over his shoulder, he stepped away from his mother for the first time since the fight between their parents had begun. He looked over his shoulder at his mother, who nodded once, indicating that it was alright for him to choose his father, and at his little brother, Al, who was clinging to their mother for dear life. "Brother, where are you going?" Al had asked, Ed had simply swallowed the lump in his throat and walked to his father's side, his golden eyes focused on the military car, he slipped inside. "Good-bye Edward, take care of yourself. Edward...Edward. Edward!" 

Edward Elric awoke with a start as his father called his name, "Edward, you up yet? we have to get moving soon, I told your mother we'd meet her tomorrow, that gives us a three hour trek, and a single night to rest at Pinako's." Edward groaned, sitting up, he shook his messy hair out of his face and swung his legs out of bed. It had been eight years since he had seen his sibling and his mother. He and his father had been traveling since the day they'd left, never in one place for too long. Though they did own a small cabin on the outskirts of Resembol, the town Ed had been born in. It was still a three hour hike to the town, as his father had reminded him. The sixteen year old sighed, clapping his hands tiredly, he touched the very surface of the water in a stone basin set out for this purpose, and began to clean the sleep from his body with the now hot water. He stepped outside, briefly shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight and yawned before stretching his long body out, he gave a small smile to his father, Hoenhiem was sitting on the front porch of their cabin, they hadn't been here in years either, and the place was overrun by spiders and other such creepy crawlies. "'Morning, old man, what's for breakfast?" not that Ed expected to eat before they started their hike, but hey, a teen can hope, can't he?  
"You'll eat when we get to Pinako's." Oh well, it was worth a try. Edward yawned again, "so, what're we waiting for? let's get going." It was well past noon, and Ed's stomach was growling at him angrily. "Hold your horses, Ed, let me finish tying my boots." Edward leaned against the door frame and studied his finger tips out of boredome. He had gotten dressed within ten minutes of his father's wake up call, and he was impatient to get on their way. He had a feeling that seemed like 'the sooner we get this over with the better' as Edward did not know or understand his mother and brother very well. It had been a long time. Hoenhiem stood up, giving Ed a contented smile, and strode off down the path to the town, Edward at his heels. "You planning on telling your mother?" Ed raised a thin blonde eyebrow at his dad, "telling her what?" He said in reply, Hoenhiem laughed, and Ed rolled his eyes, "Telling her about your sexual preferance of course, anyhow, she never really liked that kind of stuff, but maybe she's changed. You'd better tell her, 'cause I promised her we'd stick around a bit, and stay with her and Al. Well...technically you'll be staying at her house, I have a new mission, and it'll only take about three weeks, I figured you could stay with them." Edward groaned. "I don't wanna..." He mumbled childishly, "heh...'don't wanna' tell her you're gay? or don't want to stay with her?" Edward growled something uninteligable. "What was that?" Hoenhiem paused, and Ed almost walked into his back, he swerved around him and took the lead instead, "Don't wanna do either." He said over his shoulder, breaking into a run and sprinting off towards the town, "I'll race you to Pinako's!!" He shouted, Hoenhiem sighed. Ed could be very reckless at times, but when he could also be very focused when he wanted to be. It all depended on the boy's mood. Hoenhiem knew how talented Ed was, would be in time, and he had seen it when Edward and Alphonse had done their first alchemy, but he couldn't take them both from Trisha, and so he'd taken the more talented of the two, Edward...sometimes he wondered if Ed had been the right choice...he sighed again, before quickening his pace to try and catch up to his son.

Pinako Rockbell stood on her front porch, smoking her pipe as she curiously watched the dust cloud approaching her home.  
"What's that, Grandma?" She looked around, her granddaughter, Winry had woken up, and was standing behind her in the doorway. "I'm betting it's Hoenheim and Edward." Pinako muttered, watching it get closer. "Edward? who's Edward?" Pinako chuckled. "Alphonse's older brother, you wouldn't remember him, he left the year before you moved in with me." Winry looked shocked, "Al has a brother?!" Pinako nodded solemnly, "Yes, he does, and a finer brother you'll never find, even if he has been gone for awhile." Pinako patted Winry's shoulder, "I'd step back if I were you, from what Hoeniem tells me in his letters, Ed is a bit wild." They both stood back and Pinako smiled as the dust cloud cleared a little to reveal "EDWARD, SLOW DOWN!!!" Winry gasped, her eyes widening as she saw the young man running toward their house, he was perfect in every way. "HURRY UP, OLD MAN, I'M HUNGRY!" He shouted back over his shoulder, slowing his pace a little so that his father could catch up, Winry studied the resemblance between the two. The man was tall, and thin, with dark gold hair and eyes, wearing what looked like a full out work suit, and a brown trench coat. The younger, however, stole her breath away. He wasn't as tall as Alphonse, but he was still hot. His hair was long, bound in a honey colored braid that rested between his shoulder blades. He was wearing leather pants, black boots with red soles, a black tank top, black over shirt trimmed in white, and a bright red trench coat, which flew out behind his lean form, he was fast, having nearly reached the front steps already, and well built, thin, but well muscled, perfect. Winry tried not to flutter her eye lashes too much. Edward took several deep breaths before walking calmly up the steps, "Hey, Granny Pinako, how've you been?" He wrapped Pinako in a hug that Winry would have paid a thousand dollars for. "Fine, young'un, you left your father in the dust." Ed laughed, running his long, slender fingers through his bangs and sighing. "He made me wait 'til we got here to eat breakfast, I'm starved, it's almost four o'clock in the afternoon!" Pinako reached up to brush an errant strand of gold hair out of Ed's face. "My, you've grown. The last time I saw you, you were shorter than I am." Winry smiled as Ed supressed a growl, "I wasn't short." He said softly, "How far will you deprive a hungry teen, Pinako? He's been waiting since last night for food." When Winry managed to tear her gaze from Edward's face and body she saw that her Grandma was hugging the man she'd earlier compared Ed to, and heard his words. "Don't worry, Hoenhiem, I'll feed him up, Winry, will you show Edward around town while I cook lunch?" Winry nodded, turning quickly toward the rest of the town and hurrying down the steps so that Ed wouldn't see the blush staining her cheeks.  
"Sooo...are there any cute guys around here?" Winry stopped dead in her tracks, and Edward, who'd been surveying the scenery, ran into her from behind, resulting in both teens laying on the ground in front of the local post office. "Y-yeah...Why?" Ed sighed as he dusted himself off, "Doesn't seem like the people here are too used to homosexuals...this sucks." He fanned his jacket out, letting it rid itself of the dust. "I'm gay, I like guys." He elaborated as she looked ready to repeat her question. "Anyhow, what's your relation to Granny Pinako?" He tried desperately to recover some simblance of sound, as Winry was just staring at him. "She's my Grandma, I moved in with her seven years ago, when my parents died in the Ishbalan war." Edward patted her shoulder akwardly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Winry smiled, "I'm happy with Granny, she's awesome, and she takes good care of me, you wanna go back to the house? there's not much to see here in town." Ed nodded, "Sure...y'know what, why don't you go back and I'll wander around a bit, then I'll come back." Winry shook her head, "I think I'll go see Al, see you later." He shrugged, and continued on down the narrow street in the middle of town.

Edward strode slowly down the street, ignoring the curious glances of folk sitting on their porches and wondering why an unfamiliar teen was wandering around the town. He trailed unnoticed behind a group of teens who were obviously from the town, mostly boys with dark hair, exept one. A boy with dark honey colored hair, and matching eyes, who was always smiling, he wore shorts and a T shirt, and Edward couldn't look away, he followed silently, wondering if they would let him join into their jokes and games, but always too afraid to ask, just like when he was little, it was probably the same people from when he was young. He'd been the loner in school, left to read in his corner against the wall of the school building, he'd been constantly teased. Left in the dust as his little brother Alphonse ran off to play, the same as all the other small children.  
Edward sighed, "um...excuse me..." He called, one of the boys turned, "Hi! what's up?" The rest stopped, and turned, and Edward soon found himself surrounded. "Who are you?" one asked, "Where are you from?" Edward was suddenly bombarded with questions. "I'm from...here...I was from here, I don't live anywhere now, I travel..." He couldn't get a word in edgewise, "My name's Edward." The boy in shorts was staring at him, honey eyes wide, "Edward...?" He asked, his voice faint, "I-it's me, Alphonse!!" Ed blinked, "Al...?" before he could even say Al's name, the other boy was hugging him. "Oh my God!!" He cried, and Edward could barely breathe, "It's you, brother!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Edward pulled away, his mind whirled. He'd been attracted immediately to this boy, could fate be cruel enough to make this his younger brother? Alphonse was smiling, and Edward was struggling with the growing feeling of despair that threatened to overwhelm him. "How have you been...Al?" Edward forced the name through his lips. "Good!" Al said, ecstatically happy. "You should come see mother!" Alphonse latched onto Ed's arm. "Sorry guys, I've got to take Edward to see mom." The other boys were staring at Ed, obviously perplexed by his leather pants and red jacket, Ed blinked, suddenly noticing that the local boys were all wearing button up shirts, and either jeans or shorts. He barely had time to think about his major independence from the villages teenage population before Al had dragged him off down the road. Within seconds they were standing outside Edward's childhood home. "Mom!!" Al rushed into the house, but Ed hesitated at the door. He peered into the house, suddenly afraid, his chest felt tight, as he looked at the kitchen. They'd come to the back door, where they would always run when they were children, after playing by the river. Nothing had changed; the table was in the same place, as were the baskets hanging from the ceiling, holding drying herbs. "Al? where are you?" Trisha Elric stepped into the kitchen Al had just vacated, "Oh! Hello, I'm Alphonse's mother, are you a friend of his?" Edward's heart froze mid beat. S-She doesn't recognize me? My...mother...doesn't...? Before Edward could stop this train of thought, Al skidded back into the room, "Mom, look who's come home!! It's Edward!!" Trisha stared at Edward for a moment, and then turned back to Al. "That is a cruel trick, Alphonse, Edward and your father aren't coming till tomorrow." Edward swallowed his fear. "No...we came today." He said, finally stepping inside, "Dad's at Pinako's house..." Trisha smiled, tears filling her eyes, and pulled Ed to her chest, ruffling his hair, like she had always done when he was little. "I've missed you, Edward..." She ushered him into the living room, sitting him down on the couch, "So. You haven't been sucked into the Military yet, have you?" Ed shook his head, "No, father said-!" but she interrupted him, "Good." She growled. "I don't want you in the army, they're still killing off the people of Ishbala, and after they killed Winry's parents I wanted to go and teach that 'fuhrer' a lesson!" Ed was shocked, the mother he remembered was kind and calm, telling her bickering boys to quiet down and talk it out, rather than hitting each other, and now she was talking of 'teaching lessons' through punishment. "Anyway, how have you been?" She asked, "How's Hoenhiem? Don't tell me he let the Military know of your talent?! How horrid" Edward didn't have a chance to speak, so he fell silent, watching her, studying her every movement, finding the flaws, the changes, and the old bits in her speech and actions.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mother?" Ed managed to squeeze between her sentences, she paused, looking at him. "Yes, dear?" Edward bit his lip, "I...I've missed you...you know...do you...? are you..mad at me...for leaving?" Trisha Elric looked as if she'd been slapped, "What gave you that idea?" Ed swallowed, "N-nothing, I was just wondering..." She hugged him gently, "No...after all, you are my son." Trisha kissed Ed's cheek, "I could never hate you." Ed sighed, "oh...ok..." she watched him for a minute, then launched back into her tyrade about the military, but Ed wasn't listening, he had put all his focus into not watching Al. Not watching the way his lips moved when he smiled, or the way he still folded his hands together behind his back, or how tall he had gotten. Not watching the way his hair fell into his gorgeous honey colored eyes, or how his shirt hung off of one shoulder, exposing the smallest glimpse of lightly tanned skin, it looked so smooth...Ed longed to caress that skin, to kiss it, to feel Al's warmth...Al! Ed wrenched his eyes away yet again, staring determindly at the carpet, Al was his brother, it wasn't allowed! and Ed was sure Al didn't feel that way about him. With his good looks he could get any girl in Resembool, Ed thought, what girl didn't like a boy with that good of a body, slim...and athletic, the curve of his throat was sleek and beautiful, and oh how Ed longed to touch it, to hold the back of Al's neck while they- NO! Ed's eyes flashed back to the carpet, and he twisted his fingers together angrily.  
He jumped nervously as someone knocked on the door, then Trisha paused again in her speech and rushed to open it, and Ed heard Winry's voice from the hall. "Hey, Granny just wanted me to ask if Ed was here...is he?" Trisha's reply seemed angry. "Yes, he's here...he can stay here too, he does't need to leave, he's fine being here for now." Edward stood up as he heard the door slam, looking voluntarily to Al for help, but Alphonse didn't seem to have noticed their mother's behavior, he was still smiling lightly at Ed, standing by the wall. "Hey, Ed, you wanna see what I did with our room?" Another knock sounded on the door, but Al had grabbed Ed's hand and dragged him up the stairs before they could find out who it was. Edward sighed, gae up, and let Al lead him to their old room. He entered quietly, it felt wierd, like he was disturbing some ancient spell of calm by entering Al's room, breaking some old rule about being in Al's bedroom. Edward stood in the doorway, struggling with this concept, should he enter? Al had asked him too...but should he decline? would it be easier to decline...? but Al solved the problem, at least..the disciding part of it, by pulling Edward into the room. "You can sit on the bed..." Al offered, Ed swallowed nervously, and perched lightly on the edge of the bed, worrying his lip between his teeth, and looking anywhere but at Alphonse. "How've you been, brother? how does...Father treat you...?" Ed tried to stop himself, but he looked up, and met Al's honey sweet gaze, eye contact made Edward blush, and he nearly choked. "Uh...d-dad treats me fine...I...he and I have made it fine. We travel alot, and it's tiring not having a home, but we make due with what we can. We stay in a lot of hotels, and we still have the cabin, but we haven't come back here since...well...and I had to clean it out with my alchemy...oh yeah! Dad taught me to ignore the laws and do alchemy without a circle...I can just clap my hands, and it happens...maybe he could teach you-?" Al shook his head, "That's cool Ed, you'll have to show me...but...I don't do alchemy anymore...mom didn't like it...I stopped about a year after you guys left, and...I think that's what changed mom...she got...wierd after you left, and she got really mad at me for doing alchemy...so I stopped." Ed's jaw dropped, "Really?" Al nodded, "uh...I'm...I'm sorry..." He said softly, Al smiled, "It's ok, you're here now, to stay! and maybe I'll start alchemy again..." Ed twitched, "I...I'm not here to stay Al, I'm going with dad..." Al raised a thin honey colored eye brow, "Dad said you were staying...he said he couldn't take you with him this time...said it'd be a couple years, and by the time he comes back, you won't want to leave!! I'm sure of it! You'll stay here!" Ed shook his head, "I...dad said that??" Al nodded, "Yup!" Before Edward could respond, yelling broke out downstairs. Edward and Alphonse rushed down the stairs to see Hohenhiem and Trisha standing on opposite sides of the room, glaring at each other. "YOU AREN'T WELCOME HERE!" Trisha yelled, Hohenhiem glared right back at her. "IT'S MY HOUSE TOO!" but Trisha wouldn't stand for it, "NOT SINCE YOU LEFT US! IT'S MINE, AL, AND ED'S HOUSE NOW!" Hohenhiem shrugged, "Fine, I'll leave today, I didn't need to see you anyway. Besides, Ed and Al are here, I don't want to fight in front of them right now. I'll be back in a couple years." Edward rushed off the end of the stairwell, "Dad!! you didn't-!! you said we were just visiting!! you never said I had to-!! I don't want to stay without you, dad!!" Hohenhiem turned in the doorway, and Ed stopped before him, his eyes wide and pleading, "You promised I could stay with you!" Hohenhiem shook his head, "Not this time Edward, it's time you grew up on your own, this is the only place I am confident the Military won't try and use you." Edward was shocked as Hohenhiem turned, he made to follow, "You can't do this to me!!! I can't survive in this town!!" He reached out, and grabbed Hohenhiem's shoulder, his father turned, and hit him across the face, Edward flew backward, slamming into the wall, he winced, but didn't cry out, as pain scorched his back and his face. Hohenhiem turned and left, but not before Edward saw the brief pity in his golden eyes, eyes identical to Ed's own. Ed stood up, but Trisha was already at the front door, blocking his path, he turned, and, holding back a wince of pain, he ran as fast as he could toward the back door. When he reached it he skidded to a halt, Alphonse was standing before it, his eyes downcast, "do you hate being around me so much, brother?" Ed swallowed the pain, lust, and anger flowing through him, "Al...move!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Edward shoved his way past Al, rushing out of the door and down the street toward Pinako's house. He ran, his boots slamming into the dirt road and his braid flying out behind him. Ed stopped, staring out over the hill he and Alphonse had played on as boys, and he was shocked; A pair of rusted metal transformer towers stood swaying in the wind atop the hill. Edward turned, his anger pushed beneath the surface by a growing sense of confusion for the moment, and strode up the hill coming to stand between the offensive metal structures that creaked ominously in the wind. He flopped down on the dying grass, stained with rusty flakes that had dropped from the weak structures, and heaved a sigh. "Al..." He murmured, trying to stop the tears, "Why can't everything just go back to the way it was when we were little?" His fingers slid up to touch his throbbing cheek where Hohenhiem had slapped him, "I...it's not that I don't want to stay here wih you...but...mom scares me now..." it felt a little better to say these words aloud, even if no-one was listening. The tower to his right groaned, almost as if in sympathy, but Ed ignored it, his hair fluttered around his face as the wind picked up, causing the towers to sway faster, nearly falling. Edward pressed his face into his knees, forcing the tears of humiliation and pain back, the tower to his left groaned in unision with the right, and he finally looked up. Ed's eyes widened at what he saw, he jumped up, as the wind pushed the first tower over, but he was too late, and his scream of pain was lost in a crash of rusty metal as the second tower fell on him too. Edward groaned as he forced his eyes open. The pain was mind numbing, spreading from two direct points in his body. His left knee, and his right shoulder, he couldn't bring himself to turn his head, instead he tried to wiggle the fingers on his right arm, nothing happened, no feeling except increased pain, it was the same with his left toes and foot. He tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. "HELP!!!!!!!!!" He screamed, hoping he was close enough to Pinako's house for someone to hear, and his hope was not in vain. He was breathing hard when Winry reached him, struggling with the pain and a sudden urge to fall asleep, just let go and float into a sea of painless dark. "Uhn...Wi-Winry...?" He choked, blood sliding down his chin. She gasped, "Edward!! what happened??" She made to grab his arm, the look on her face suggesting she was going to pull him out, he flinched away from her fingers. "No...you...can't..." he murmured, darkness seeping into the edges of his vision. "...that'll...just...make...it...worse..." his voice sounded distant to his own ears, he knew what he should say, but it wouldn't come out. "Tell...Al...I'm...sorry...that...I...yelled...at...hi-..." His vision went black, and merciful blackness took over.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Edward awoke with a scream of pain, he opened his eyes, then winced, and closed them, the light was too bright, pain enveloped his body, and he struggled with it, trying to fight it off as soft hands caressed his face, and a wet cloth was removed then replaced on his forehead. "Wh-what...?" He finally quelled the pain, and opened his eyes. Alphonse, Trisha, Winry and Pinako were gathered around him, he was in a white room, in a bed, with the covers drawn up to his chin, Al was the one changing the cloths on his forehead. "What happened...?" He asked weakly, sitting up with a groan of pain. He looked down, and nearly screamed again. The shirt he was wearing was loose, but it couldn't hide the fact that his right arm was missing from the shoulder down. He mouthed wordlessly, and looked up into his mother's face, she was wearing an expression close to pity, and her eyes kept darting to the bottom of the bed, where the outline of one leg was visible, the other gone from the knee down. Ed gasped, his breath ragged as he tried to take it in, his arm and leg were gone...he stared from pity filled eyes to pity filled eyes, and began to hate the look. "Go away..." He said quietly, his eyes hidden by his bangs. "Just leave me alone..." he bit his lip to hold back the sobs building in his chest, tears welling in his eyes. "I...want to be alone..." he felt a tear slide down his cheek, and knew that they had seen it by the way the hurried to leave him alone. He looked around the room, tears streaming down his cheeks in earnest. "Pinako's...why not mom's?" he could tell where he was by the posers on the walls. Ads for the newest models of automail, sample parts lay on a table in the corner. Ed swallowed hard, a thought entering his head, "Automail..." He murmured, staring at the ads, "...artificial limbs...of steel..." He threw he blankets off of his body, and stared at the stump of leg he had left, "Aunty!" He called, Pinako slipped into the room, her eye brows raised questioningly. "What is it, Edward dear?" She asked, Edward looked into her eyes, seeing the pity in them made him feel sick. "I...Father left me some money...I...I want you to take it...as payment." Pinako blinked, "Payment? for what, Edo-kun?" Edward took a deep calming breath. "Automail." He said simply, judging her reaction. She sighed, "I thought so...anyway, I don't need your father's money, I don't charge family." Ed smiled sadly, "Thank you, Aunty..." Pinako only nodded, "Now," She pushed him back into the bed, "You rest up and we'll start prepairing for your operation." Nervousness swirled in Edward's mind, but he pushed it aside, letting her pull the blankets back over him, "...Aunty?" Pinako stopped, her hand on the doorknob, "will you send Al in...?" Pinako nodded, "Of course dear." She left, leaving the door slightly ajar, and Ed sighed, mentally prepairing himself for Alphonse's entrance. He watched the door, and nearly winced when Al walked through it, but he pushed the attraction away, this was important. "Al...I'm glad...that I'm going to get to...spend some time with you, I've really missed you..." Al smiled, the pity gone from his eyes, and Ed was relieved. "You don't hate me...do you, Al?" Alphonse strode over and sat beside Edward on the edge of the bed, "Of course not, brother, I love you." The words seemed to brighten Ed's very soul, but it darkened just as quickly as Ed reminded himself that Alphonse was speaking as family. "Good...I..love you too." Edward said, forcing a smile, Al hugged his brother lightly, but Pinako's voice carried through the door, "Alphonse Elric! You let that boy rest!" Al jumped, and turned, smiling at Edward as he reached the door, "I...I'll come see you again later." He murmured softly stepping out and closing the door softly behind him. Ed lay back and let sleep overtake him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Edward bit his lip hard, pain lancing through his entire body, he wouldn't cry out, he couldn't, he had to be strong! Pinako wiped her hands on her apron before changing the wet cloth on Ed's forehead, she sighed, and Ed struggled to remain still as Winry's deft hands continued their work on his leg. Pinako went back to work, her fingers probing and moving, seperating nerves. They were connecting every single one of Edward's nerves to a mechanism for the automail, and it was more painful than anything Ed had ever experienced, he had slid in and out of unconsciousness more than twelve times in the past two hours alone, and the surgery was taking it's toll on the teenager. "We're almost done with this part, Edward, just hold on." Winry's voice was frantic as she and Pinako finally finished the grueling process of prepping Edward for the automail. He breathed a sigh as the pain momentarily subsided, he could feel unconsciousness stealing over him once more, and he let it take him.

When he next awoke, he was covered in sweat, laying on the bed, he had been struggling in his sleep, and was now tied down as Pinako put the finishing touches to the port inside Edward's shoulder that would attatch his automail, Winry was asleep in a chair, her apron still on, and her hair messy, Pinako tightened the last bolt into it's socket with a screw driver, Ed felt every grating turn of the piece of metal. She finally finished, moving away to sit in the other spare chair, wiping her forehead on her sleeve, she sighed, obviously tired, but only able to rest for moments at a time, she had explained earlier, that if they left the ports open for too long, Edward could get an infection, and they'd have to remove the ports and replace them, extra work, for already tired people. A drop of sweat slid down Ed's cheek, making him shivver, he could feel tears welling in his eyes, sliding down his cheeks, making him shivver, he lay in silence for awhile, then Pinako spoke. "Winry...honey wake up, it's time for you to start building the leg, I made the arm, but I want him fully conscious when they're attatched, because we're going to attach them at the same time." He heard Winry mumble something about sleep, then heard her stand up, and walk to the door, "Got it..." She murmured tiredly, rubbing her eyes as she walked in and out of Ed's line of sight. "P-Pinako...cold...hurts..." Edward winced at how weak he sounded, but there was nothing he could do about it. "Ok, Edward...it's ok...you're going to make it through this." Ed blinked as she pulled a blanket over him, it didn't make him any warmer, the ports in his arm and leg were metal, with metal around them, covering some of his skin. The thoughts in his head faded wih consciousness, and he slipped back into the darkness he was beginning to dread. What would be happening the next time he awoke?

Edward groaned as Pinako shook him gently awake, "Edo-kun, your limbs are both grafted, and I'd like to attach them at the same time, because it'll be less painful than doing them seperately..." Ed nodded tiredly, and Pinako helped him out of the bed and into one of the chairs, where Winry stood waiting, on a table beside her were a shiny pair of limbs, perfectly grafted to the proper size and weight distribution of Edward Elric's body. Ed swallowed his nervousness as they attached the arm then the leg, "That didn't-!" Pinako interrupted him, "We haven't attached the nerves yet, Ed." Edward sighed, "Oh..." Pinako propped the now attached leg up on a stool, inserting a tool into a slot in the leg as Winry did the same to the arm, "Three..." Pinako said, readying herself, "Two..." Said Winry, biting her lip after, "Three!!" The shouted together, and both turned the tools, Edward screamed. Pain coursed through his entire body, then he blacked out again.

The pain had subsided. Edward opened his eyes, and looked around, wincing a little at the remaining pain, but managing not to make a sound about it, he sat up, and met Winry's worried gaze. "Now, Edward, you have to take it easy, and learn how to use your limbs, or you'll end up hurting yourself." Ed blinked, still tired, "H-how long until...?" Winry grinned, "A few months, but the entire process could take a year or two." Edward was shocked, "y-years??" He asked, his eyes wide, "Yeah...I mean...they're metal, you have to get fully used to them..."

((Author's note: do you guys mind if I skip a few months ahead? I mean...rehabilitation got skipped in the anime and the manga...so...please? please send me some reviews with your answers, I'm not posting more until you do. -Psyoran.)) 


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Six months later

Edward sat up slowly, rubbing the joint of metal and flesh at his shoulder, his eyes were blurry with sleep, but the pain had awoken him, as it always did. He made to stretch, but a small groan made him jump, he turned, and gasped, Al was laying beside him, curled in a ball, sound asleep. He snuggled against Edward for warmth, and Edward swallowed hard, struggling to ignore the warmth and love in every movement of the body beside him. He sighed, remembering how Alphonse had ended up in his bed...again.

"Brother...I...I had another nightmare...can I sleep with you...?" Edward sat up groggily, "Again, Al?" Alphonse nodded, chewing on his lip nervously, Ed sighed, "Alright...but be careful, it's cold tonight, and I don't want my automail to touch you..." Al nodded, then rushed over to the bed and burrowed under the blankets, he was asleep within seconds.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Nightmares..." He murmured, he hated them, they were the cause of his biggest discomfort at night, when he wasn't plagued with them himself, Al was whimpering about them beside him, and he was forced to restrain himself, not sure how much comfort he could offer without Al being confused or wierded out. Alphonse moaned again, then snuggled against Ed's side, one hand gripping Edward's nightshirt tightly, obviously in the throes of another nightmare. "Al..." Ed gently shook Al into wakefulness, "Wake up, you're having another dream." Al blinked groggily, and then hugged Ed, obviously not fully conscious. "I love you...Edward..." He murmured sleepily, snuggling into Ed's chest and falling back asleep. Edward bit his lip, fighting his desire to...he didn't even know. He pulled out of Al's embrace and stood up, taking one of the extra blankets, he wrapped it around his shoulders and went to stand by the window, staring out into the cloudy night sky. Sighing, he placed his automail hand on the glass, swallowing and pulling the blanket closer against the cold. He couldn't handle this much longer, he still hadn't told his mother or Alphonse about his sexual preference, and he wasn't sure he could. He sighed again, his breath fogging up the glass and leaving it sparkling with condensation when it faded. "How am I supposed to survive this...?" He murmured to himself, running his fingers through his hair tiredly.

"Brother?" Ed turned, shivering, "Yeah, Al?" Alphonse climbed out of bed, wrapping another blanket about himself; he joined Edward by the window, "What are you doing?" He asked sleepily, "Nothing...just..." Al placed a hand on Edward's flesh shoulder, "I...Edward...are...you're...gay...aren't you?" Ed turned faster than lightning, "How did you-?" Al held up a hand, "Winry told me..." Ed shrugged. "Yeah...I am." Al nodded, "I want you to know that it's ok with me." Ed blinked, surprised, "Really?" Alphonse nodded, "Really." Al flashed Edward one of his innocent smiles, "You're my brother, and I'm perfectly comfortable with you being gay." Ed wrinkled his nose. "Thanks…." He murmured, yawning.

"You should get back to bed," Edward suggested, watching as Alphonse tried to stifle another yawn. "Mm hm…" Al yawned, his response lost in the mumbled nose of it, and shuffled back over to the bed; he snuggled back into the blankets, and was snoring within seconds.

Edward sighed as Alphonse slipped immediately into sleep, he pulled his red trench coat on, laying his blankets over Al's still form, he opened the bedroom door and slipped out into the silent house.

Al groaned in his sleep, his eyes flickered, then opened, and he looked around. "Edward?" He blinked the sleep from his eyes, "Nii-san? Are you here?" Alphonse sat up, confused, "Ed? He's not here…." Al mumbled, pouting his disappointment. He slipped out from under the blankets, shivering as his feet touched the cold hardwood floor; he stood up, glancing around Ed's room. He flipped the light on, and stared. He had never looked at Ed's room before, it had always been dark, cold, and he'd wanted nothing more but to snuggle against his brother and go back to sleep, but now, he had a chance to examine the details of Edward's bedroom. There was only a small amount of clothes, maybe two outfits, hanging messily out of Edward's suitcase, which, to Al's immense annoyance, hadn't been unpacked.

He picked up the clothes, folding them neatly and tucking them away in the unused dresser, he bit his lip. They barely took up half a drawer, he was going to have t do something about that, Edward wasn't going to survive three years here with two outfits, it wasn't possible. He closed the door, and continued his examination of the mysterious Edward's room. Al smiled as he continued to look around, he tucked the suitcase into the unused closet, and his smile turned to a grin, he now knew what had taken up all the other space in Ed's suitcase. Books. Edward had brought tons of books. They were stacked on the dresser, one opened to a page, the slight indent of Edward's flesh hand was almost visible on the paper, as if Edward had been standing here reading it only moments before. Alphonse ran his fingers over the page, and it bounced upward lightly when he pulled his hand away, he imagined Edward's slender fingers touching that page, then, as he placed his hand where he'd seen his brother's, he saw Ed's fingers caress his own, Al blushed and pulled his hand away, turning to look around more.

He was amazed at how little Edward actually owned; he had his books, his two to three outfits, and his trench coat. Nothing else to his name. This made him wonder where Edward was at the moment. Alphonse went to the door, opening it a crack, he glanced around the upstairs hall, Ed wasn't there. He stepped out of the room, tip-toeing down the stairs, he peered around the corner, and saw Edward, standing in the living room, his eyes focused on the window to Al's left. Staring at something Al couldn't see. "Brother…?" Ed looked up, smiling, "Hey, Al." Al bit his lip, he could see right through that fake smile, Edward was worried about something. "It's snowing." Al blinked at Ed's words, and strode to his brother's side to look out the window. Fat white flakes drifted lazily through the air outside, landing on the ground where the melted almost immediately. "Do- Do you think it'll snow all night??" Al asked, excited. "No. I don't think it'll stick…it'll be gone by tomorrow." Al's face fell. "Nii-san, what's wrong?" Edward stared out the window. "Nothing." He said stubbornly, turning away from Al.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

A.N.

Sorry about the lag time, I've been really busy with school and everything, but I'm working hard again now, so don't worry your little heads about it, .. tee hee. Anyhow, hope you all like my story so far, please review and tell me if you do, -Psyoran.

"Edward…" Ed glanced back at Al, his golden eyes narrowed as if in warning, "Please…?" Ed heaved a sigh, flopping on the couch, "Fine." Alphonse cautiously sat beside him, he knew the mood Edward was in, recognized it after only a few months of living with his brother, Edward would tell him, but he wouldn't like it, he would pause, not speaking for awhile, then pick back up, would drop to a whisper, and shout, but Al wanted to know, and he wasn't giving up. "I…me and father were… researching for the Military, and they gave us a mission…to….try and solve Human Transmutation." Al gasped, then quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

"When was this?" He whispered, as if it would get worse if he spoke any louder. "Two years ago…" Ed paused, and Alphonse waited with bated breath. "We….figured it out…how it was done. We tried it….and we…succeeded." Al's eyes widened and he clamped his mouth shut, he wanted to hear the rest, hear why Edward was so angry to be left here, why Ed paced worriedly when he thought Al wasn't looking. "Um…we…created…we…Al?" Alphonse looked up, "What?" Ed's eyes flashed concern, "Did you know dad was….different? Dad's not….dad."

Al raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand." Edward's brow creased as he bit his lip, thinking. "He…he used the philosophers stone to…jump from body to body…that's not dad's real body….it's slowly decaying because he hasn't found a new body…and his soul is weak…" Edward looked into Al's face, Alphonse was staring at him as though he were crazy. "He…had a son before us…and….to test our…well…._my _theory he tried to bring him back with a small piece of his child…." Alphonse was slowly scooting away from Ed, his eyes wide with disbelief. "It's true…" Ed murmured, "I suggested….that….we should change the circle…so it had seven points…instead of six….and….it worked." Edward's voice was pleading, "Come on, Al, you have to believe me! If you don't, how can I protect you from what we made?" He scooted closer to Al, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What did you make, Brother?" Ed swallowed his fear for a moment. "We…made a homunculus." Al gasped again, leaning back, "He…he's chasing me….and dad….but mostly me…calls himself Envy…." Edward turned to glanced out the window, as if afraid the homunculus would be standing there watching them, but it wasn't. "I…I'm afraid of him…Al…he changes shape! I never know who he's going to be!!" Alphonse smiled, "Brother…that's impossible." Ed's eyes widened this time, "Al!" _How can he dismiss it so easily? He's looking at me like I'm nuts! _Edward stood up, "Now…I understand why I shouldn't have told you." He spun on his heel and stomped back up to his room, slamming the door hard enough that their mother woke up, but he didn't care, he turned the lock, and flopped on his bed.

_It's not fair! _ He thought, _It really isn't! It happened…there's nothing I can do to change that….and I don't know how to kill it, and now dad's gone and left me here… what should I do? What should I do? _Ed curled around himself, trying not to think about Envy, not to think about what that monster had done to him…how his father had left him then too. He slipped into a fitful sleep, and awoke feeling shaky and cold, his automail under his head.

"Uhn…" He wiped the sweat from his brow with his flesh hand, tucking it back under the rumpled blankets; he forced his pounding heart to calm down, and pulled his head under the blankets, struggling to regain the calm of his sleep. His breath was still ragged, as though he'd been running forever, and he couldn't calm it, cold air was creeping through his chest, chills running down his spine, and tears rimming his eyes.

He tried to wipe them away, but more took their place, until he was sobbing, tears streaming down his cheeks, he pressed his face into his pillow, forcing the sadness and pain away, and sliding back into a sleep plagued by a green haired menace laughing and…touching…..

Colonel Roy Mustang sighed as the fourth person he approached turned him away without information. No-one seemed to know of the person he was searching for, and it made him feel exasperated and slightly sad. He glanced around the quiet country street, mentally cursing the dust that seemed to cling to his uniform. He spotted a post office, and stepped inside, surprised at how pristinely managed it was, clean and carefully cared for. Roy tapped the counter with his fingertips, his dark liquid eyes watching the staff door as he pushed his coal black hair out of his pale face.

He put on his best smile as a young woman exited the staff room, squeaking as she noticed him; she approached the counter, obviously surprised by him. "May I help you, Sir?" She asked, blushing ever so slightly, "I haven't seen you around here before, you a local?" Roy shook his head. "Hello, miss, I have a dilemma, and I was hoping you could help me solve it?" She nodded, her eyes sliding over him.

"What can I do for you?" her eyes sparkled, "I'm looking for a young man by the name of Edward-…" She had blushed rose red, "-Elric." She finished for him, he nodded unsurely. "He…lives in the house on the hill…." She blushed harder still, and Roy bit back a question of why she blushed harder about a teenage boy than him, he shook his head helplessly, "Thank you, I appreciate it." He turned, and strode out of the post office, turning to stare at the little house on the hill.

_Why did he have to live way the fuck up here?? _Roy wondered angrily as he climbed the hill on the outskirts of town, he paused, bent over and panting as he tried to catch his breath at the top of the hill. He straightened his uniform, brushing yet more dust from it, and approached the door.

It opened a second before he could knock, and he swallowed, startled, as a woman stepped out, tucking her brown hair behind her ears she glared at him, her gray-green eyes flashing. "What are you doing here?!" She yelled, her gaze darkening and making Roy feel uncomfortable. "Excuse me, miss, I didn't mean to intrude, I'm looking for Edward…." She backed away, standing in the doorway, "You can't have him! You can't take him away from us when we just got him back!!" Roy was shocked, "I…I just need to speak to him, we were friends in Central…." Her bottom lip trembled and she glared harder. "Go away!"

"Mom, chill out!" Edward pushed past her and out of the house, blinking at her enraged expression, he ushered her inside, then turned at last to look at their visitor. He gasped. "R-Roy…?" He murmured, his golden eyes flashing disbelief. "Yeah…how are you, Edward?" Ed looked around, as though afraid someone might see him associating with a Military officer, he grabbed Roy's hand, dragging him into the house and up a flight of stairs into his room.

"Come in here….I don't want….why are you here?" Roy blinked, confused, "Funny…your…mother? Yeah, your mother asked me the same thing." Edward gnawed on his lip as though nervous. "Roy…what are you doing here?" Roy sighed, "What, I'm not allowed to visit a potential State Alchemist candidate?" Edward glared daggers at him, "No." He said, and the tone of his voice assured Roy that it was final.

"I already told you I'm not going through that." Edward growled, Roy raised a thin black eyebrow at him. "Really? You aren't eighteen yet, Edward, and your father assured me that you would. Besides…." Roy's voice dropped to a small purr, "I could look after you." He mumbled, Edward laughed, "Nice…how dumb are you, Roy?"

Roy sat on the edge of Edward's unmade bed as the teen began to pace, obviously nervous. "Edward….don't you want to? It was so…perfect with you…" Edward shook his head, "Go back to Central, Roy." Roy sighed, "Edward…" He purred seductively, Ed stopped pacing, "what do you want?" He asked, his tone cold, Roy stood, and put his mouth against Ed's ear. "You're the first boy I ever kissed." He murmured, Edward pushed him away. "I…you took advantage of me!" He snarled, glaring again.

Roy blinked again, "No I didn't." He said, his brow furrowing, he studied Ed's tense form in a contemplative way, only just noticing the dark shadows under Edward's lightless golden eyes, "Ed, have you been sleeping?" Ed choked, his eyes widening at the question as Roy's eyes filled with concern, Edward only glared at him. "Get out. You shouldn't be here." Roy grimaced, and stood, though he was only four years older than Ed, he towered over the blond. "Fine. Bye, Edward." He left the room, and Edward sat on the edge of his bed, his nose wrinkled in distaste, he hated concern. That pitying look people got in their eyes when they met him, the way Envy-Edward shuddered-used it against him, he stood, anger coursing through him, and slammed his bedroom door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(A few days later)

"Where are we going, Al?" Edward grumbled, trailing behind Al as they boarded a train, "I'm serious, tell me." Alphonse only chuckled, "You're coming with me, and I'm not telling you, it's a surprise." Ed grimaced; flopping in one of the badly upholstered seats and watching Al take the seat across from him. He turned his eyes away, staring out the window as the scenery flashed passed, he opened the window, being extremely careful with his automail, and let the wind blow his hair back from his forehead.

_Why won't he just tell me…? _Ed wondered vaguely, blinking against the wind. Al fidgeted nervously the whole ride, and Edward was unsure of how to respond. He simply continued to stare out the window.

Alphonse stood up as the train slowed to a stop, "Come on, brother." He said quietly, grabbing Ed's hand and pulling him out of the train, "Over here!!" He rushed from the station, Edward trailing unhappily behind him, and pointed to the small shops lining the streets. "I thought you could use some new clothes…" Al muttered, biting his lip when Ed snorted, "Clothes? Honestly?" He asked, Al looked confused. "I thought you had some huge scheme cooked up! Clothes shopping is fine." Alphonse looked up, his eyes shining, "Really brother?" He asked, ecstatic, Edward nodded.

Al grabbed Ed's hand and pulled him toward one of the shops, opening the door; Edward smiled at the way Al insisted on looking at every piece of clothing, and had to stop his brother from buying everything he thought would look good on Edward. Ed trailed behind him, his coat flaring occasionally as he passed in front of the air conditioner. He spotted something in a corner, and strode over to it, his eyes narrowed, he bent down and peered closely at the item, a T-shirt, black, and splashed across the front, a picture of a red dragon devouring its own tail.

He lifted it up, and smiled, before hurrying to the counter and paying for it.

They returned to the house in the late evening, and Al reluctantly left to hang out with a few of his friends, blushing when Edward grinned at him from the window, Ed flopped on the bed, and lay his head back, what was going on between the two of them? He couldn't figure it out, Al was acting like he had a crush on him, but Edward was Alphonse's brother, and he didn't want to make things any worse than they already were.

He sighed, and stared at the ceiling, worry gnawing at his stomach, he and Roy had spent a few months together, then they'd…broken it off. Edward grimaced, he didn't want to be a state Alchemist, had no reason for it, even though he could take something from nothing, because of his father…because of what he was. He shuddered, touching his chest, he was like his father…

Edward stood up, pacing the room, his head buzzing, he heard his mother call his name, and peered out his bedroom door, watching her move around the house, stopping erratically to clean something, though the house was somehow still coated in dust, he stepped from the room, and clomped down the stairs, ignoring the sound from his automail,

"What do you need, mom?" He asked, taking deep calming breaths as he tried not to compare her to the mother he'd known growing up.

"Can you bring the wash in?" He nodded and hurried outside to take the laundry down, Resembool was boring…he slung the clothes over his arm, straining on his toes to reach the last piece, then carried them inside, setting the pile on the couch, he slipped silently back to his room and opened a book.

"Edo!!!" Al's voice called from his doorway, snapping Edward out of his book-induced coma, he marked his page, and dropped the book, unlocking the door,

"Hey…what's up Al? I thought you were spending the day with your friends…" Edward murmured as Alphonse bounded into his room, flopping across the bed, and picking up the book Ed had just set down,

"Yeah well…they had to go home early…" Ed's eyebrows pulled down, an obvious lie from the way Al was hiding behind the unopened book.

"Sure…" Ed grumbled, sitting on the edge of the bed, he twitched as Al's arms wrapped around his torso,

"You seem sad today, brother." Alphonse whispered against Edward's ear, having sat up to wrap his arms around Ed's body.

"I'm fine." Ed snapped, pulling away, but Al held tight, and Edward sighed.

"You…sure." Al mimicked him, and Edward rolled his eyes,

"So, you planning on moping around forever? Why don't you go hang out with your friends?" Al asked, raising his eyebrows, Edward turned around, looking at his little brother,

"I tried that, remember Alphonse?" He shuddered, it had been more than awkward, it had been awful. They didn't know him, he didn't know them, and he wasn't into the same things, they rough housed, he knew martial arts, after one attempt at "Ambush Edward" one kid had gone home with a broken nose, and the others had stopped trying to hang out with the antisocial and strong fisted teen. "Didn't work out so well." Ed murmured, wincing.

"Oh…right…well, I'll hang out with you, all we need is each other, right Ed?" Al piped up, smiling even as Edward pulled free of his grasp completely, and leaned against the wall near the window, "Brother…am I…attractive?" Ed's head whipped around, his cheeks burned red,

"I…why…what?" Ed spluttered, Al blinked,

"Well…am I attractive? I know you're gay, so I want your honest opinion, am I…cute? Sexy?" Al's eyes had a manic glint in them, Edward felt his own back pressing against the wall,

"I can't answer…please Al, I can't." But Alphonse had boosted himself off the bed, and was approaching slowly, he leaned up on his toes, peering into Ed's face,

"Hmm, you seem flustered, brother…" He watched as Edward scrambled back onto his desk top, eyes wide, "Look…it's worth being here, isn't it?" Al asked as he hoisted himself onto the desk, and pushed his nose against Edward's.

"Stop, Al, please…" Ed begged, but Alphonse leaned the last bit, pressed his lips to Ed's, and groaned at the softness.

"I just…wanted one kiss…I know you don't like me, and hey, I'm your brother, it's only right you wouldn't want me back. But I had to know." Al smiled wistfully, and pulled away, hopping off the desk and heading for the door, but Edward jumped off the desk, grabbing his wrist, and pulling him around to kiss him again, soft, gentle.

"I do…I do like you…dammit, why?!" He sat on the bed, his head between his hands, and Alphonse's face split in a surprised but ecstatic smile,

"You like me?" He asked, Edward nodded sadly, and Al jumped on him, knocking them both onto the bed full out, he kissed Ed again, and again, "Then it's ok, it's alright brother! It can be our secret…and we'll be close…anyone would expect that of brothers!" Edward shivered,

"But it's wrong…it's wrong…you're my little brother…" Ed murmured, his expression bleak, Al rolled his eyes while Edward wasn't looking, then leaned against him,

"It's not wrong, brother…Edward, I love you…and I want to be with you _this _way." He licked Edward neck, suppressing a shudder at the wild taste of his older brother. Edward clapped a hand over his mouth as a moan escaped, scooting away from his little brother,

"Alphonse…please, let me think about this…" But Al was having none of that, he pushed Ed over backward, and sat on him, leaning down to kiss his lips, his chin, his cheek… Ed shuddered. "Fine…I get it, you're not giving up…but you can't tell anyone!"


End file.
